Мне не жаль
by Tatiana Wolf
Summary: Как быть, если проснувшись утром, обнаруживаешь в своей постели того, кого увидеть там вовсе не ожидал?
1. Пролог

Пролог

Суббота. 22:00. Бар Сохо*.

На дворе лето, а значит, нет ничего лучше для лондонской молодежи, чем зависнуть здесь до утра, отплясывая на танцполе и напиваясь до звездочек в глазах. Правда, последнее возможно только при наличии значительной суммы денег – напитки стоят весьма внушительно. Да и в рваных джинсах вас никто не пустит.

Солнце давно зашло, а тусовщики все еще толпились у входа, мечтая поскорее отдаться в объятия темной летней ночи. Как обычно, несколько драк, пара пафосных персон и томительное ожидание. Наконец, дверь открылась, и желания понемногу начали сбываться. Стоит ли говорить, что эйфория распространилась так же быстро, как и сигаретный дым туманным облаком заволок бар.

Изрядно подвыпившие посетители в едином ритме качались на танцполе, и никто не обращал внимания на привлекательную брюнетку, вошедшую со странным «Остолбеней». Ее каштановые волосы волнами струились по спине и закрывали заплаканное лицо. Девушка сразу же направилась к барной стойке. Пила много и самое дорогое. Бармен пытался ее остановить, говоря, что таким красивым девушкам незачем пить, но та буквально вырывала бутылку со словами: «тебе не понять». Когда, наконец, деньги закончились, и пришло время уходить, за барную стойку подсел высокий блондин с острыми чертами лица и непреодолимым желанием забыться…

Этим воскресным утром солнце светило как-то особенно ярко, поэтому долго сопротивляться летним лучам Драко больше не мог. Тем более, вчера он изрядно напился. Сощурившись в сотый раз то ли от головной боли, то ли от палящего солнца, Малфой, кое-как поднявшись, потянулся и почувствовал, как кто-то зашевелился справа от него. Испугавшись не на шутку, Драко слез с кровати и осторожно, насколько вообще был способен в это пьяное утро, обошел ее. На второй половине лежала стройная, по всей видимости, девушка. Копна каштановых волос ниспадала на лицо, закрывая от Малфоя личность таинственной незнакомки.

— Я попал!

Драко провел рукой по спутанным белым волосам и усмехнулся собственному положению. Свадьба с Асторией через два месяца, а в его постели лежит девушка, с которой он явно не просто спал рядом. Но не будет же она лежать здесь весь день и ждать, пока заявится фурия Гринграсс и вышвырнет ее, подняв шум, способный разрушить здание Малфой-мэнора!

— Эй, красавица, тебе пора вставать!

Малфой потрепал соню по плечу, разрушая ее крепкий сон. Разлеплять глаза она не решалась – слишком яркое солнце, слишком сильное похмелье. Драко попытался рассмотреть ее лицо, но ничего не смог увидеть – его почти полностью закрыли пряди длинных волос.

Незнакомка немного потянулась, промычала что-то нечленораздельное, убрала волосы с лица и, щурясь, поднялась на ноги.

Драко остолбенел и еле как сдержался, чтобы не завопить от неожиданности. Перед ним, пошатываясь, стояла Гермиона Грейнджер. Полностью голая. Искренне уверенная, что стоит у себя в квартире.

* Бар Сохо – один из самых знаменитых баров Лондона.


	2. Глава 1 Открыть глаза

**Глава 1 Открыть глаза**

Уж чего-чего, а такого он точно не ожидал. Гермиона по-прежнему ничего не понимала. Вместо того чтобы начать кричать или хвататься за волшебную палочку, она подошла к мягкому креслу и попыталась нащупать там свой домашний халат. Ничего, естественно, не найдя, очень медленно – две бутылки виски давали о себе знать – опустилась на мягкий жаккард.

— Что тут делает это кресло?

Гермиона водила рукой по подлокотникам, все еще не разлепляя заплывших век. Так прошло несколько минут. Малфой все никак не мог прийти в себя и пялился на Грейнджер во все глаза, не решаясь произнести хоть слово. Когда девушка пыталась подняться с довольно низкого кресла, Драко начал нервно посмеиваться, чем привлек ее внимание.

— Малфой! Какого облезлого Мерлина ты тут делаешь?

Гермиона ни без усилий открыла глаза и увидела корчащегося от смеха Малфоя-младшего. От неожиданности она немо открывала и закрывала рот, глотая воздух, будто рыба.

— Грейнджер, ты… бы… оделась! – еле выдавил из себя Малфой.

Поняв, что полностью обнажена, Гермиона схватила с кровати шелковую простынь и закуталась в нее, как в хитон.

— Вылитая Афродита! – Драко продолжал истерически смеяться.

— Заткнись, Малфой! Что ты делаешь в моей квартире?

— Твоей квартире? Глаза разуй, Грейнджер! Ты в Малфой-мэноре, а если быть до конца честным, в моей спальне!

— Что ты со мной сделал, идиот?

Глаза Гермионы пылали зловещим огнем, а с лица Драко, наконец, сошла улыбка. Они так и стояли посредине роскошной спальни, сверля друг друга взглядом.

— Я? А ты не догадываешься?

— За Империо тебя отправят в Азкабан!

— Грейнджер, пораскинь мозгами! Ты же вроде умная. Зачем мне, фактически женатому человеку, спать с грязнокровкой?

— А вот это ты зря, хорек!

Кипя от гнева, Гермиона схватила палочку Драко, которая лежала тут же, на прикроватном столике, и направила ее на Малфоя.

— Не пори горячку! Это мой дом, тебе не удастся меня даже обездвижить. Мэнор меня защищает.

Понимая, что это действительно так, Гермиона выронила оружие, с внезапным отчаянием села на шелковую постель и бессильно опустила голову на руки. Как могла она, Гермиона Грейнджер, переспать с ним? Девушка резко вскочила и начала слоняться по комнате.

— Этого просто не может быть! Я сплю! Я сейчас проснусь, а рядом будет…Рон…

Больная тема. Зря она произнесла его имя. Эти три буквы заставили сердце сжаться в комок. По щеке скользнула одинокая слеза. Гермиона ущипнула себя в надежде, что все это сон. Что никакой ссоры с Роном не было, что она не спала с Малфоем. Это все сон. Сон. Всего лишь страшный сон.

— Даже не пытайся, я уже пробовал. Сядь! Не ты одна вчера пила, у меня голова начинает кружиться!

Неожиданно для себя, Гермиона послушалась и присела на угол кровати. Она нервно оглядывалась по сторонам, стараясь не смотреть на хозяина спальни. Мебель в ней выглядела очень дорогой. Высокая кованая кровать с белоснежными простынями, старинный резной комод, несколько столиков и кресел, стены цвета миндаля и роскошные занавески на окнах.

— Я… я должна идти…

— Брось, Грейнджер, в таком виде?

— Не строй из себя заботливого, не поверю. – Голос Гермионы звучал настолько безжизненно, что на одно короткое мгновение Драко почувствовал отголоски страха за нежданную гостью.

— Заботливого? И не собирался. Тебе бы, Грейнджер, в душ сходить и поесть. А то люди неладное заподозрят, узнают, что я спал с …

Он не успел договорить. Гермиона посмотрела на Драко с неистовым отвращением. Мотнула пышной гривой, собрала все свои вещи и выбежала за дверь быстрее, чем сверкает молния, только бросила напоследок: «Бедная Астория! Хоть бы ее пожалел…»

— Грейнджер! Золушка чертова!

Драко стоял посреди величественной столовой с забытым Гермионой шарфом в руках. Нежно-белый, он собирал на себе солнечные блики и будто светился счастьем. Малфой чувствовал себя совсем иначе. Ему вдруг непреодолимо захотелось рассказать ей все. Что Астория – всего лишь красивая кукла благородных кровей. Что он ни капельки ее не любит. И она его тоже. Драко это чувствует. Даже Гермиона была к нему более расположена и больше слушала его, чем Астория когда-либо. Ей нужны деньги, а ему – закрепиться в свете. Вот и все. Брак по расчету – по факту. Любовь на всю жизнь – для общества.

Но Гермиона и Драко никогда не были друзьями. Только ненависть. Иногда в большей степени. Иногда в меньшей. Ни она не станет слушать его, ни он никогда, ни в чем не признается ей. Поэтому секундное желание тут же сошло на нет, так и оставшись в зачатке.

Долг есть долг. Будь то обязанность перед семьей или самим собой. Пообещал жениться – будь добр, исполняй! Люциус уже не способен вести дела – вряд ли в Мунго ему разрешат подняться с кровати. Мать все свое время проводит с мужем, проклиная чистую кровь каждый день. Словом, семья и весь род Малфоев легли на плечи слизеринского принца.

Поднимаясь в кабинет отца, Драко думал о предстоящей свадьбе. Думал с отвращением и мечтал отсрочить это наказание. «Долг есть долг» — вновь повторил он про себя и принялся писать письмо с извинениями для Астории. Ничего не выходило. Почему он обязан извиняться за ее выходки, постоянные упреки и недалекость? Почему он не может так же, как эта Грейнджер, хлопнуть дверью и уйти? Почему какая-то грязнокровка свободна, а он, Малфой в Мерлин-его-знает-каком-поколении – нет?

Думая об этом, Драко швырнул шарф подальше от себя, а Грейнджер — из своих мыслей.

«В конце концов, когда я получал то, что хотел?...Кроме сегодняшней ночи, конечно».

* * *

Астория ответила быстро и тут же примчалась в Малфой-мэнор. Остаток вечера и половина ночи прошли у Драко под бессмысленной болтовней его будущей жены, которую он даже не пытался слушать. Гораздо более важной была мысль, которая появилась настолько внезапно, что не дала Драко уснуть.

Почему он ничего не помнит, кроме шумного бара, в котором, судя по воспоминаниям, пробыл не дольше трех минут? Что было и чего не было в ту ночь? И почему так нестерпимо хочется поднять с пола тот нежный шарф?


End file.
